You Can Break Me
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: Clint and Pepper fell in love. Tony saw, and let Pepper go because he loved her and wanted her to be happy. When he tries to run away though, Natasha follows, refusing to leave him and the two get closer through their heartbreak. After a while, something a little more than friendship develops between the two, but can Natasha admit it and let Tony into her heart before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Tony took a deep breath wrapping his arms around himself desperately to keep himself from starting to sob again. His hands were shaking terribly and he knew his eyes were red and raw. He'd been crying for hours before this, before he accepted what he had to do. Before he made the decision that was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done. This would tear his heart out of his chest and shatter it into a million pieces, but he knew he had to. He couldn't be selfish anymore; he had to think of others. So pulling a fake smile, Tony pulled himself together the best he could and stepped into the living room he and Pepper shared, feeling very much like a man marching to the end.

"Pepper?" He tried to keep his voice in check as he rounded the corner and saw Pepper laid out on the couch smiling at her phone. Her long red hair was falling in front of her face, her silky blue nightgown making her pale skin glow in the moonlight. Her eyes were twinkling with a completely happy smile gracing her face. He would usually be overjoyed to see that rare smile, but as his heart fractured a little more and he just couldn't bring himself to it. Because he knew that smile wasn't for him. It would never be for him again. She looked up and smiled at him brightly, tucking her hair behind her ear and sitting the phone down. "Hey baby, what's up?" She said cheerily patting the spot on the couch next to her for him to come and sit, looking completely content. Her act would be completely convincing if he wasn't a genius. Sometimes he wished he wasn't, it seemed to cause him so much more pain in the long run. But he was and he painfully noticed the smile she was giving him now wasn't nearly as genuine as before, and it felt like dagger to the heart.

He smiled painfully and sat down in front of her. "Pepper, I love you. I have always loved you, more than anything I ever had and I'd give up everything for you." Pepper's eyes went wary, smile fading at his tone. He tried not the shake his head or scowl. She probably thought he was dying again, or proposing. Both things he knew she wouldn't want, both of which he'd rather the situation be at the moment, anything to get away from the crushing anguish in his oh so fragile heart. Tony gulped and tried to hold back the tears stinging in his eyes, he broke her gaze and let his eyes drift to the floor. "Pepper, when Clint and Natasha broke up, he was brokenhearted and you were there for him when I couldn't be because I sucked at emotions. You two became nearly inseparable. I tried not to see it, I knew you weren't actually doing anything; you aren't like that… I saw the look though. You started looking at him like you use to look at me."

Tony closed his eyes tight for a moment, desperately pushing back the tears and swallowed hard, trying to erase to agony of his confession off his face. "I want to break up Pepper. Clint is my best friend, I see him looking at you the same way. You're in love, both of you, and I care too much about you both to ever keep you from each other. I'm ending it Pepper; I want you to be truly happy, both of you."

Suddenly two arms were firmly wrapped around him, knocking him slightly off balance. "Oh god Tony…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I did this to you. I can't believe you would do this for….. I do love you Tony…so much it's just…." His eyes fluttered for a moment and he scowled himself for the sudden disappointment running through his veins. He was stupid for that little hope in the back of his mind she would tell him he was wrong. So stupid.

With a shuttering breath Tony closed his eyes again tightly inhaling the smell of Pepper's tropical shampoo as her hair tickled his face. He tried to savor it knowing that it would be the last time he ever would be this close t to her like this. The last time he could ever hold the woman he loved more than life itself in his arms. With shaking hands he brought his hand up to her back and pulled her a little closer, rubbing comforting circles onto her back. He felt a sharp sting of guilt feeling her warm tears drop onto his shoulder, but quickly pushed it away, trying to tell himself that this wasn't his fault. "It's just you love him more….." He finished for her and felt her sob, trying his best to hold back one of his own.

"Tony, I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen, the last thing I ever wanted to happen was to hurt you, we never would have…." He smiled ruefully and pushed her away a bit, looking into her eyes and pushing a stray hair out of her face, so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes shining with fresh tears.

"I know Peps. I'll be okay, I always am right?" He tried joking but it came out as more a small whimper and he quickly leaned up pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "I will always do what it takes to make you happy Pepper. Remember that alright? Even after this, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I still want you in my life Pepper, Clint too. I'm not mad at either of you. I'm gonna go now though, alright? I need some time. Go tell Clint in person. Tell him congratulations for me."

More tears fell down Pepper's pale face, red tear streaks marring her usually clam attitude. Tony ran his hand through her hair one last time before kissing her softly on the lips and pulling away from her grasp, escaping as the first tears started to fall, running as far away from the woman who had held his heart for so long as he could get.

Natasha sighed sadly with regret as she watched Tony run from Pepper. She felt bad for spying, even if it was her job. She honestly hadn't been trying to, she was just looking through the vents for Clint's watch, and he lost it somewhere in here and couldn't come find it because his leg was broken, much to his distress. She just happened upon Tony ending his relationship with the only woman he ever loved. Wonderful.

Natasha let her eyes drift towards Pepper as she watched the other redhead drop back onto the couch and collapse into sobs. Natasha felt a pang of sympathy for the woman, but right now she had to find Tony. She had seen the burning pain in his eyes as he pulled away from Pepper. He was breaking and he needed someone, and his usual go to guy Clint…..well even if Clint would always be there for Tony there was no way he could help him now. Natasha had seen this coming, even if Clint and Pepper were trying to deny their feeling for each other; she had assumed that Pepper would finally end it. This… caught her by surprise. She had thought Tony was oblivious to Clint and Pepper's growing feelings for each other. She couldn't say she liked being wrong.

Natasha had never been oblivious though. She'd seen it right after she broke up with Clint, and it ate at her cold heart every day. The only thing making it bearable was that she never had to see them kiss, or actually be together as a couple, because neither party could do that to Tony. Now Tony had given them blessing, and she knew it wouldn't be too long before they were officially together. Natasha briefly debated finding Bruce and sending him after Tony, but not only was it too late at night; she knew that he couldn't help. There was only one person who could understand how Tony was feeling right now, and that was her. She knew because she was still in love with Clint, so if the heartbreak she was feeling was anything like Tony's, he needed her, and she planned on being there.

**Alright I'm not super confident about this story, I've never written for pairing other than Clintasha and Pepperoni, so writing IronWidow is a challenge that I couldn't ignore. This story just took root in my brain and refused to go away. I've got a pretty good plot thought out for this story though, so I hope you'll bare with me. IN NO WAY DO I HATE PEPPER OR CLINT! Clint is my second favorite avenger, next to Tony, and Natasha is pretty close too, so I don't want to hate on any of the, even if I can't avoid a little of , please Review! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony tried to hide his shuttering breath as he quietly moved a tool through his fingers. There was no music playing, and for once everything was still. Dummy sat nearby, on the ready in case Tony needed him. All his bots were worried about him, for Tony Stark was never quiet. Tony didn't even know how long he sat there weaving the small screwdriver like tool between his fingers before he heard the soft sound of crutches clicking on the floor and he took a deep breath knowing there was only one person it could be.

"Hey Clint." Tony tried to put his usual cheeriness into the greeting, but it just sounded tired and resigned. It wasn't exactly surprising; he had just lost the love of his life to his best friend a little over an hour ago.

"Tony, don't you "Hey Clint" me." Clint's voice is irritated and worried and Tony just sighs sadly sitting the tool down and turning to face his friend. "What exactly do you want me to say Clint?" He puts a little more bite into that then intended and immediately feels guilty, though he's not sure why he's the one feeling so guilty tonight. Thoughtfully Tony looked into Clint's eyes for a moment, not use to the worry being etched in his best usually happy face.

Clint looks down in shame for a moment, a piece of his hair falling in his face as he shifts his weight back and forth on his crutches. "Yell at me… or cry….or kick me out… or… you told Pepper you were okay with us being together? You broke up with her so we could be together? Why would you even do that, I'd never want to hurt you Tony, I don't want to risk our friendship…"

Tony just sighed rubbing his forehead. "I'm not going to yell. Or kick you out. Yes, I did what I had to do. You two are happy together; I won't stand in the way. I still care about you both its just….could you please…..give me some time alone?"

Clint opens his mouth to speak, head shooting up, but instead he just closes it and nods sadly, turning and heading out of the lab. Tony just pretends he doesn't hear the small "Thank you." Clint whispers as he slips out the door. Clint pretends he didn't see the tears in Tony's eyes when he turned away.

Natasha sighed as she quietly made coffee for Tony in his kitchen. Pepper left shortly after Tony broke it off, grabbing a few of her belongings and heading to the guest rooms, not ready to move in with Clint yet. Natasha had seen Tony come back from the lab, and head to his room. So she snuck in ready to ambush him and comfort him rather he liked it or not. Everyone knew Tony didn't sleep much, and Natasha was positive after all that happened tonight he wouldn't be in his room very long before he gave up and wondered into his kitchen for coffee and straight into her.

Slowly she pulled out Tony's favorite coffee mug, the one everyone teased him for using every morning because it had Iron Man's face on it. She poured the coffee in and dumped half the carton of Warm Vanilla Sugar Cookie creamer, and five sugar cubes. Just the way Tony liked it, half caffeine, half sugar coma. Sighing Natasha sat down with her own coffee, a drop of creamer and two sugar cubes, waiting for the genius to make an appearance. She didn't have to wait long.

About ten minutes after Natasha sat down; Tony emerged from his room, dressed completely in a nice dress shirt and slacks, a simple bag slung over his back as he went for the elevator. It was right between the kitchen and Tony's bedroom, so confused, Natasha quickly jumped up and intercepted him. She slipped right in front of him and glared, hissing with disapproval. "Tony Stark, where do you think you're going?" Tony's tired brown eyes went wide at her presence, his sleep deprivation making it take him a moment to realize she was standing between him and the elevator on his personal floor.

"Natasha? What are you doing in here?" His voice wasn't harsh, just genuinely shocked as Natasha stood crossing her arms tapping her foot impatiently. "I was here to talk to you, made you coffee and everything." Tony's eyes went wide again and they darted to the kitchen finding the truth in the statement from his untouched mug sitting steaming on the table.

"Why- Oh. You heard." Tony's face fell into despair that he quickly tried to cover up, throwing up a half smile and raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Thank you, for…thinking of me." He whispered sincerely, but with a sharp distance heartbreakingly obvious. Natasha sighed; glare fading immediately and gently pulled him towards the kitchen table, shoving the mug in his hands. "Talk. Where are you going?" She snapped trying very hard to sound curious and not worried. Black Widow doesn't do worried. She leaned back on the counter crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, waiting for Tony, who was sipping coffee nervously, to answer.

"I'm… well …..I'm leaving Avengers Tower for a while." Natasha's eyes narrow and it takes all her restraint to keep from growling at him. "What do you mean, leaving?" Tony just keeps his eyes firmly locked on his feet, avoiding her eyes at all costs. "I'm just… going to one of my other houses for a while. I can't watch them be together all the time yet Natasha, I'm not ready. I've got to get some distance before I come back." His voice is barely above a whisper and Natasha lets her jaw drop slightly, not use to Tony acting so….painfully human. So vulnerable.

"So… why are you leaving Tony?! Ask Pepper or Clint to leave, just for a little while." Tony's head shoots up in complete shock; mouth gaping at the suggestion like Natasha had just recommended banning all coffee.

"What-? I couldn't…. no Natasha, this is their home!" His voice is so sad and protective it makes Natasha want to cry. Tony runs a hand through his matted hair, face red and puffy from crying for so long, his voice a bit horse from sobbing. He's so sad and lost Natasha doesn't even know what to do, she just bites her lip angrily and tries to keep her voice even. "Tony this was Stark Tower before the Avengers. This is your home." She says it sweetly, trying to calmly talk some sense into the billionaire, but he just shakes his head resolutely.

"No Natasha….. Not right now. I honestly don't know if I've ever even had a home. Thank you though, I'm gonna go, before Rogers comes by with that ridiculous nightly checkup of his. My planes waiting for me and if he catches me he won't let me leave. See you soon." With that he quietly sits down the coffee and goes for the elevator again, but Natasha quickly makes a decision she's not letting Tony run and shot across the room grabbing Tony's wrist tightly. "I'm coming with you." She whispers so quietly Tony almost misses it.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Tony gaped at her and Natasha took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eye. "I. Am. Coming. Too. You think I want to see them together yet Tony? We can do this together. You don't have to leave alone." Tony studied her for a moment then nodded. "Alright Natasha. JARVIS! Add the fact that Natasha is with me to my message for everyone please."

Natasha raised an eyebrow as JARVIS responded. "_Yes sir." _ "What message?" Tony just shrugged tiredly running a hand through his hair. "Simple. Leaving for a while, somewhere else, didn't say where. Said that if there's a real problem they need me for I'll know, and I'll be there. Didn't give them any way to track me, and just now I added that you're coming with me."

Tony yawned and reached around Natasha pressing the elevator button. Natasha narrowed her eyes and moved out of the way of the elevator door. "Doesn't Pepper know about all of your houses?" Natasha felt a little guilty for no reason at all when Tony flinched in pain at Pepper's name. He quickly got rid of it though and sighed. "Not all of them." Natasha opened her mouth to respond when the elevator beeped and the doors slide open. Tony smirked and held out his arm in a "After you" Gesture. Natasha just rolled her eyes and stepped in, Tony behind her pressing the button for the main floor.

"Does Happy know where you're going?" She asked out of pure curiously and the desperate need to break the awkward silence as the slow elevator music hummed, setting her on edge. Tony just raised a tired eyebrow and leaned on the wall with a "THUMP". "Not exactly where, but yeah he knows the general place." Natasha just nods as the doors slide open again and they make their way out to the limo quietly. Tony takes one more long lasting look at her and opens the door for her, which shocks her because Natasha didn't expect Tony to be the guy who opens doors for you. "Are you sure you want to go with me Natasha? This isn't guilt or some stupid sense of duty or something?"

Natasha studies him for a moment. The bags under his eyes, hair tousled from running his hands through it endlessly, face red and puffy. The lingering pain and desperation in his eyes that ate at her more than she expected, and she didn't really know why.

"No, Tony. I'm sure, this isn't duty or guilt." Natasha gives him a real smile and it earns her a soft one in return. They both slip in the limo and sit in a comfortable silence as the car carries them away into the darkness.

…..

Tony smiled weakly at Natasha's sleeping form in her cocoon that was a chair on his jet. It was one of his smaller planes, completely white and a just soft and warm atmosphere. They had been flying all night and Natasha had finally dozed off. She looked so much sweeter sleeping, red curls splaying over the white of the seat, blanket covering her body all the way to her chin, making her head the only thing not covered in white. Tony was grateful that she cared enough to be there for him, he just wasn't sure if it was a good idea on her part. He was quite aware he would probably be the worst company ever. Epically where they were going….

He quickly shook himself out of it and threw a seat pillow at Natasha, not surprised at all when she shot of the chair knife in the air. Blinking quickly it took her a moment to take in her surroundings and give him a bitter scowl. "What the hell Stark? I was sleeping." He just pointed to the window and smirked. "Sunrise on a jet? Totally worth missing a few minutes of sleep." Natasha's eyes immediately lit up in understanding and she rushed to the window, eyes happy and glowing as the golden glow washed over her skin, the pinks and purples lighting up the sky beautifully. A real smile shown on her face and she pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, her pale skin practically glowing in the light.

Tony was breathless for a moment. "_Damn she's beautiful."_ He thought before shaking himself out of it and looking away. "_You're just missing Pepper you idiot, don't think things like that, Natasha is not a rebound."_

….

"What do you mean GONE!?" Pepper said frantically as she ran into the group kitchen, Bruce, Clint, and Steve watching her nervously. It was only them today since Thor was in Asguard at the moment. "What's wrong Pepper?" Clint said worryingly quickly jumping up and putting a comforting hand on her back, earning them two curious looks.

"He left Clint! They both did!" Clint's face fell and he dropped onto the bar face in his hands. "DAMMIT! Where?! We have to find him!" Pepper sighed miserably. "Jarvis won't tell me. They left a message." Clint froze for a moment then looked up shocked, "Wait, they?" Pepper nodded. "Natasha went too."

"HEY!" Steve suddenly interrupted irritably, making both of them jump. "Could you two please explain to us what's going on!?" Clint and Pepper's eyes dropped to the floor in shame, and Clint cleared his throat to speak reluctantly. "Pepper and I…we fell for each other after Nat and I broke up. We weren't going to do anything about it, Tony is my best friend and Pepper still loves Tony, but he figured it out and dumped Pepper last night. Now he's gone. So is Natasha."

It was quiet for a moment before there was a loud crash and everyone's eyes shot to Bruce who had just thrown his plate to the ground, glass littering the floor. His eyes were emerald green and he glowered at both of them. "What is WRONG with you two!? How could you!? JARVIS PLAY TONY'S DAMN MESSEAGE!"

_"Of course Dr. Banner. Sir asked me to inform you this morning that last night he decided to leave for a while; he doesn't know when he'll be back. He left you no way to track him down, but he said not to worry, that if there is an emergency he will be here, you can count on it. Also he took Ms. Romanov with him after she demanded to be taken with him as he departed this morning."_

"Sounds like Nat…." Clint grumbled earning a death glare from both Steve and Bruce. "You two are really something you know that?" Steve growled leaving and Bruce didn't even bother looking at either of them storming off after Steve, and Pepper and Clint were left alone. "_I would like to comment that if Mr. Stark had not personally instructed me to be polite to both of you I would have kicked you both out of this tower at gunpoint." _Jarvis stated, sounding strongly pissed off and scary for a computerized voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony this place is stunning!" Natasha gasped in real awe as Tony and Natasha came through the door of Tony's house. Tony smiled softly as Natasha spun around gracefully looking at everything.

The house was beautifully done in maroon and light sandy brown, small and not to extravagant, perfectly rustic. There was a loveseat in the center of the living room, perfectly made for two people, big red pillows on the back, in front of the flat screen T.V. on the wall, above the mantle and giant fireplace. The far wall on the same side as the door was a huge window showing the pine trees, and the lake not too far from the house. A window seat lined it, pillows set up tasteful around it, perfect for someone to curl up and read, like Natasha had seen Pepper do around the…oh. It all made since now. Pepper's favorite colors, the lake near the mountains where Pepper loved… spacious and simple yet perfectly elegant, like Pepper.

"Tony…." Natasha whispered sorrowful and gentle turning away from the beautiful view to face the genius who was just standing near the door watching her warily. "Tony Pepper didn't know about this house because it was surprise wasn't it? For her?" Natasha barley whispered it but Tony cringed at her words like she had screamed them, and visibly started shaking. "Uh- Uh Yeah. For her… next month I had been planning too….." His voice quavered and shrunk and slowly he moved his hand to his pocket and with shaky hands pulled out a glittering ring.

Natasha let out a horrified gasp her hand flying up to her face, feeling horrible as Tony stared at it then threw it angrily, tears surfacing in his eyes as the ring bounced against the wall. "The only woman I ever thought of proposing to, and she leaves me before I even got the chance for her to say no. Ah well guess I can be Clint's best man." He hissed bitterly stomping away and calling over his shoulder in a barley controlled voice layered with emotion. "Pick any room I don't care anymore."

Natasha opened her mouth to speak, to comfort him; anything. It was no use, she was speechless and before she got the chance to reply he was gone. Natasha felt her heart break for Tony. He was going through a unique sort of hell that no one should ever have to suffer through. He had to hide in the place he planned on starting his future with Pepper to recover from the end of it. It was bitterly ironic and Natasha hated it.

Wearily Natasha dropped onto the love seat, head in hands when she out of habit decided to check her phone and scowled at what she saw. 13 missed calls from Clint, 10 from Pepper, 6 from Bruce and 4 from Steve. Angrily she threw her phone to the other side of the love seat and fell back into it burning her head into the soft velvet pillow and sighing. She couldn't even think about that woman right now. She knew it was unfair to hate Pepper, but she couldn't help it right now, not while Tony was shattered and mangled trying to desperately put himself together again alone.

Clint on the other hand she was so confused about it hurt her head. She knew she still loved Clint; she'd be a fool to deny something so obvious. She hated him a bit though, for helping hurt Tony so badly. For keeping it from her, when she always tells him everything, break up or not. It stung and she felt betrayed, when that made no sense considering if anyone was betrayed it was Tony. Even if it was unintentional. This was why she was here though wasn't it? To sort through her screwed up emotions…. and so Tony wasn't putting himself together alone. Just the thought of Tony sent a strange ache through her heart, and warmed it at the same time. For once Natasha wasn't sure what to make of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes and she rose to see she was still on the love seat, just a new blanket carefully placed on top of her. She hadn't meant to fall asleep on the love seat last night, just the emotional drama and jet lag getting to her. "Tony?" She said sleepily as she heard quiet movement in the kitchen, standing slowly keeping the blanket wrapped around her shoulders for no particular reason other than her sleepy brain.

She stumbled into the kitchen and smiled brightly at the sight before her. Tony was sitting a giant plate of pancakes on the table, with warmed up syrup and two cups of coffee. He had a tired expression, but was still smiling softly, contradicting the haunted look in his eyes. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." She smiled wide in response and rolled her eyes dropping into a seat and eyeing the pancakes suspiciously. "Thought you couldn't cook?" Tony smiled mischievously but a little sadly. "Naww, just haven't done it in years so I told everyone I couldn't so I wouldn't be put on the cooking roster at the Tower."

Natasha face palmed and laughed, the blanket falling to the floor by the chair. "That's so you, avoiding work by faking lack of talent. Fine, what have you created this time Stark?" He chuckled nervously for a moment and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity for a moment before he coughed shakily. "Well, um strawberry pancakes with whipped crème, I know they're your favorite, and coffee with a drop of crème and two sugars."

Natasha eyes lit up in shock. Strawberry pancakes were indeed her favorite, but there should have been no way for Tony to know that, considering strawberry pancakes were not allowed in the tower because of Pepper. "Thank- Thank you Tony. That's really sweet." She muttered shocked, the butterflies fluttering in happiness as Tony's face lit up in a huge-real- smile. The seemingly endless sadness dissipating from his eyes for a moment before he quickly hid his contentment, shoving the pancakes towards her, pulling one off the top for himself and sitting across from her, drowning his pancakes in syrup as sunlight poured its way into the cozy kitchen, his brown eyes shining in the light.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Tony sighed meeting her gaze hesitantly. "I'm sorry about last night Natasha. It was not cool for me to blow up like that, it wasn't your fault. I was upset, and I'm warning you it's probably going to happen for a while. I can get you a jet back to New York in a second if you want, I won't blame you."

Natasha actually was taken aback a bit staring at the billionaire in awe. "Tony….that was totally fine. You have every right to be upset. I'm not going anywhere though, sorry." Tony eyed her warily for moment before nodding softly and standing. "If you find that ring, get rid of it, sell it, whatever. I never want to see it again. You can have this house after this trip if you want it too. I can tell you like it, and while I'm not selling it to a stranger, I don't think I can ever bring myself back here after." The last part of his sentence was barely audible, and Natasha had barley opened her mouth before Tony once again disappeared in a hurry and Natasha growled in frustration, cursing silently in Russian, poking the strawberry pancakes irritably.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pepper?" Clint said warily hobbling into Pepper's guest room on the new boot he'd finally talked medical into instead of those damn crutches. Everything was quiet except for a quiet rustling of pages and Clint sighed having a decently good idea what his new girlfriend was up to.

"In here Clint." Came Pepper's gentle reply and he nodded sadly, the tone of her voice confirming his suspicions. He limped into her bedroom and found her sprawled across the bed, thousands of pictures of Tony and deeds to Tony's houses surrounding her. She was propped up on her elbows, hair tied back in a falling out ponytail, her face red and puffy from crying.

His heart lurched and he was at her side in an instant, hand on her back softly. He placed a quick kiss to her head and he eyed the pictures and deeds. "You alright honey?" He said softly, running his hand though her hair, contentment filling him for a moment before Tony's broken expression popped into his head and the guilt started eating at him again. He knew that he couldn't be 100% happy with Pepper until Tony was okay again, and he had a strong suspicion it was the same for Pepper.

"I'm fine." She breathed and he just quirked an eyebrow at the obvious lie. "You miss him." He said without skipping a beat, not even a trace of jealousy coating the words. He knew very well Pepper was still in love with Tony, as he was still in love with Nat, they were just happier with each other. That didn't make the other feelings go away.

"I just-" Her voice caught and the picture she was holding fell to the bed, her blue eyes slamming shut and she buried her head in Clint's chest. Clint just hummed gently, encouraging her to continue. She had been there for his break up with Nat, after all.

"I loved him Clint. You know that, I love you more, I do. It's just that it took me so long to convince him that he could be loved at all, and I feel as if I destroyed him. I know I'm going to miss him, but I couldn't bring myself to not be with you. I love you so much. Now I broke my promise, and I left him like everyone else in his life did. Am I a horrible person Clint?" Clint immediately tightened his grip around her, his arms wrapping protectively around her.

"Shhhh, no Pepper. Of course not. You are the most perfect person I have ever met. You haven't really left Tony, and he knows that. We'll both always be there for him, even if you aren't romantically involved with him anymore. You can still be close, Nat and I are. It's okay to miss him Pepper, I miss him, I miss Natasha too. We're only human baby, we'll find him. Don't' worry."

Pepper smiled up at Clint, and reached up placing a soft kiss to his lips. He smirked and went back to stroking her hair. "Did Steve and Bruce come to apologize to you yet?" He said softly and she chuckled bitterly. "Yes. Even Jarvis. Bruce said he wasn't sorry he got angry, that what we did was wrong, but he overreacted. Jarvis just said he's overprotective, and knows I still care about Tony, and Steve basically just said "I'm sorry" and booked. I know they're still going to be mad, it's kind of a given reaction." Clint smiled and rolled his eyes. "I got pretty much the same drill, just meaner. Everyone loves you; you're too pretty to be mad at." Pepper hit his arm playfully and they both laughed, and Pepper's heart fluttered. She hated hurting Tony, but she couldn't fight love.

…

"Tony?" Natasha said warily, stepping down into the lab of the smaller house, which was truly just the basement converted. The stench of alcohol hit her nose quickly and she sighed. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Tony hardily drank anymore, true, but this was something so painfully even Tony wasn't strong enough not to try and escape reality for a while.

"T-sha?" Was the garbled, drunken slur she received in response and sighed sadly, gathering her patience and stepping into the lab to hunt down the drunken billionaire most likely laying on the floor somewhere.

"Tony?" She repeated, and this time only heard and groan in response, over by the desk towards the center of the room and made her way over to it peering over it to see Tony, surely enough laying on the floor, throwing up a rubber ball in the air over and over and catching it.

Natasha shook her head and walked over to the man, glaring at him and getting only a goofy smile in return. "Natasha!-Y-'re pr-ty, ya know t'at?" He slurred proudly and she groaned in exasperation bending down to be face to face with the not- so-smart-right-now- genius. "Tony, come on. Lunch, then nap."

Tony pouted for a moment, and she gave him her best Black Widow Death Glare. He stared for a moment in defiance then submitted, rolling over too quickly and standing drunkenly. "Fine." He mumbled as Natasha grabbed his arm, so he wouldn't fall, and guided him up the stairs, back towards the living room. He wrapped one arm around her and leaned on her gently, letting him support some of his weight as one hand idly played with her hair, eyes wide and innocent like a child playing with a new toy, and Natasha just didn't have the heart to snap at him.

They finally stumbled up to the kitchen and she dumped him on the loveseat, trying not to laugh when he fell into the seat with a confused "Omff!"As she slipped into the kitchen and grabbed him a package of Pop-Tarts before strolling back into the living room and plopping down next to him, shoving the food in the drunken man's lost face. He stared at her hand for a moment and cocked his head to the side adorably before taking it from her hand. He munched quietly and Natasha looked up towards the ceiling in habit of looking up to talk to Jarvis.

"Jarvis, play the Matrix movies will you? Tony likes those ones right?" She said nonchalantly and there was a slight pause before the T.V. flickered on and Jarvis replied almost too happily. "_Yes Ms. Romanov."_

Natasha smirked in victory for the moment when suddenly Tony's eyes drooped slightly and he fell over into her lap, eyes half lidded and watching the T.V. Semi Aware. Natasha froze in hesitation before slowly lifting her fingers to run through the billionaire's hair and slowly began to relax as the movie began. She didn't think too much about how her heart was racing at the contact.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony's eyes fluttered open lazily and he was about to groan when he felt the warmth surrounding him and his breath froze in his chest when he looked up and saw Natasha sleeping peacefully, leaning back on the couch, strong arms holding Tony in her lap to keep the still a little drunken man from rolling off the couch. Her hair was fawned out around her, the flickering light of the T.V the only light in the room. Jarvis must have turned them off when she drifted off. Tony admired the almost luminescent glow of her perfect skin in the pale light; her fiery red curls a bright beacon in contrast to her skins pale glow. She looked stunning, like a sleeping princess right out of the fairytales.

"_She's just…..breathtaking. I mean I knew she was beautiful, but how have I never noticed how perfect she is?" _Tony thought in awe of the unique woman next to him. Suddenly the image of Pepper popped into his head along with Clint's and he scowled at his rhetorical questions answer. "_Stop fooling yourself Stark. So Natasha breathtakingly beautiful and obviously has more of a heart than she admitted before and is also really smart and funny and…well crap. Still, even more reason she'd never go for a guy like you. If Clint couldn't hold onto a girl like that a screw up like you wouldn't stand a chance. Get it out of your head. It can't even be an idea anymore."_

Tony shook himself out of it and sighed, tossing those thoughts aside. He wasn't going to let this budding attraction of his get in the way of the promising friendship he and Natasha were building. There wasn't any point in looking after things that wouldn't happen anyway.

Suddenly Natasha shuffled underneath him and he froze instantly. If Natasha awoke startled then he could very well get a knife to the gut. He needed to ease the assassin into conciseness. Tony took a deep breath and shifted ever so slightly and with slightly trembling hands reached out and stroked Natasha's hair, and whispered softly. "Hey Nat, It's just me, just Tony. Wake up eh?"

Her expression went from peaceful to confused and suddenly shining blue eyes fluttered open and looked at him shocked. He just smiled and withdrew his hand as her body relaxed and she realized it was him. He slipped out of her lap and lay out next to her as she took in her surroundings.

"Thanks for grabbing me from the lab in my drunken idiocy Tasha." He said quietly and the redhead flashed him a fond smile that he just couldn't help but return. "Not a problem Tony. Just don't make it a habit." She got up and stretched, her body stiff from sitting in one spot to long and he ran a hand through his ruffled hair and glanced at T.V seeing that Matrix 3 was playing. He smiled then and stretched out.

"Jarvis what time is it?" He yawned as he felt his body pop from the stretching. God maybe he was getting old.

"10:46 P.M , sir." Tony's eyebrows shot up to almost his hairline. "I was out that long!?" Natasha just looked at the ruffled genius's baffled expression and broke out laughing, earning her a halfhearted glare. She smiled at him and shook her head in exasperation. "Yes Tony, you were. Maybe if you would just sleep more you wouldn't be out hours instead of napping like a normal person."

Tony rolled his eyes as Natasha fell back onto the love seat and the lights slowly got brighter as Jarvis brightened them at a pace that wouldn't hurt his eyes. "Well Warrior Princess, what do you want to do?"

Natasha smiled at him but raised an eyebrow taking in Tony, trying not to laugh at his nearly comical anxiety. "How about we go have a picnic?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Are we really doing this?" Tony asked doubtfully as he and Natasha strolled on the path towards the nearby lake with a packed picnic basket and only the beauty of the shining stars and moon guiding their way.

Natasha turned to smile at him, a real, playful smile that painfully reminded him of the way Pepper smiled when she was happy. "Duh. Come on Tony. Live a little bit. The fresh air is good for you anyhow." He rolled his eyes playfully as they approached the edge of the water, covering up the very apparent longing and pang of sadness that Pepper wasn't waiting at home for him anymore. She was waiting for Clint. "Look Tony." Natasha said breathlessly and Tony was jolted out of his thoughts to look at the stunning sight before him.

While most of the area around the lake was uneven, this spot was totally flat, trees surrounding it to the edge of the water. The moon made the white flowers on the ground look as if they were glowing, and lightning bugs flitted along the air, little beacons of light in the darkness of the mountains. The lake was dark except for the little specs of light where the stars reflected. It looked like a page out of Swan Lake, so serene and perfect. Then he caught sight of Natasha already settled on the ground in the middle of the flower bed, staring up at the stars with such wonder and thought that his breath caught in his throat, and just for a moment, Pepper wasn't even a passing thought in his mind.

Natasha saw Tony looking around in awe and obviously happiness and felt a rush of contentment swell inside of her. Tony didn't give real smiles in the last few days. The ones he did had such a shadow of torment in them they were more like a vial of acid then the relief of water, if that made any sense.

She gestured to him and he sat down next to her wordlessly unpacking the picnic basket and she watched the stars, trying to memorize every single light. Natasha was in compounds so often that stars were a rare treat she kept with her all the time. She could die at any moment in her profession, and she never wanted to wish she had just looked up one more time before it ended.

"Natasha?" Tony's voice was soft and gentle, as if he were trying to not to disturb the serenity of the air, and she smiled in spite of herself when she let her eyes drift to the genius to only find them riveted on the sight before him, the mesmerizing stars and shining water managing to grab a hold on the hyperactive genius's attention.

"Yes?" she replied softly lying back to get a better look at the sky, food forgotten between them. Tony sighed happily and he lies down as well, flipping on the radio she had dumped in the basket to a gentle volume and relaxing. "Does everything remind you of him?" Tony's voice was so peaceful and quiet that despite the uncomfortable closeness of the question Natasha just sunk into silence for a moment before answering thoughtfully. "Yes. Every second something reminds me of him. I think of the way the shining stars made him go quiet and thoughtful, the way the wind would brush his hair away in just the right way. I think of him shoving pancakes in his face and how when I would kiss the corner of his mouth after breakfast I could taste them. I think of the way he would hold me so close, like glass. He was so gentle and protective. I never stop thinking about him, especially lately."

She heard Tony's breath hitch and her eyes shot to the genius in time to see him wipe a stray tear away before stuttering out a response. "I-I'm just glad that she finally found someone who deserves her." His broken whisper stabbed her heart and without realizing it she slid her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Clint is an amazing guy Tony, I can't do what most friends do and say that she's a moron for wanting him, but I can say hurting you was moronic. You both are pretty spectacular, and you deserved Pepper every bit as Clint. You are not a lesser man."

Tony's eyes met hers and gave her a small smile. "Thank you Natasha. That means a lot. Clint is lucky to have Pepper, but I'm sorry he had to lose someone as wonderful as you to get her." He whispered gently and Natasha felt a blush stain her cheeks and quietly thanked God that it was too dark to really see it.

They sat in companionable silence, hands interlocked for what seemed like forever when some song started playing and Tony heard Natasha almost whimper before taking her hand away. "Tasha?" He said sitting up and looking over worryingly just as Natasha sat up and wrapped an arm around her legs.

She just bit her lip and kept her eyes away, ashamed she was letting so much show right now. "It's just…. This song…. Clint and I…. it was ours. He always made me dance to it." Natasha's eyes were shining with unshed tears and not really knowing what else to do he stood and held out a hand to her, quietly, soothing, but still ready for her to lash out. "May I have this dance?"

She looked up confused and searched his eyes for a moment before slowly reaching up and taking his hand. Tony pulled her up and into and into his arms. Her other hand found its way to his shoulder he let himself settle his on her hip, and avoiding her eyes, he finally let himself listen to the lyrics.

**_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time.<em>**

Tony swung Natasha around as the lightning bugs swirled around them illuminating her features. As the melody rang out and they swirled gracefully around the little meadow, he felt reality start to slip and one second he would be looking at Natasha, then she would spin for a moment and then suddenly it was Pepper's eyes he was suddenly looking up to meet.

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.<em>**

Natasha couldn't breathe as her and Tony glided around, almost floating in air. She gripped Tony harder, sure her mind was playing tricks on her, because one moment she was looking into Tony's brown eyes, then the next all she could see was those blue love filled eyes she missed so much.

**_All of the things that I want to say  
>Just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>**

Tony watched Natasha with awe at the way she moved so fluently, effortlessly, spinning and bending with the music. You could tell by the way her body moved of its own accord that she loved to dance. Pepper had always hated dancing outside of balls. He loved it though, not that he would ever admit that. With that thought Natasha's image started to turn into Pepper again but when he caught sight of those shining tears on Natasha's moonlit face, Pepper evaporated and he held Natasha tight, pulling her from a spin into his arms to where their noses were almost brushing and their eyes locked instantly.

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.<em>**

Natasha spun with the music trying to push Clint out of her mind and only succeeding in bringing up every heartbreakingly beautiful memory she had of him. She closed her eyes and felt tears begin to stream down her face. She was about to pull away from Tony and wipe her eyes when suddenly he pulled her close and with a gasp she found herself pressed up against him and their eyes meeting. Thoughts of Clint dissipated as she found herself lost in endless brown eyes.

**_Something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>**

Tony studied Natasha's eyes, trying to get his breath back. Her eyes were so blue, the stunning blue of a comets' tail, shining with passion, fire, and intelligence. As the song spun into the chorus again he spun them and dipped her, watching as the moon glinted off of her eyes. "**_Wow…."_** He thought stunned.

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of<em>**

Natasha felt Tony's warmth everywhere and she couldn't pull her eyes from his, couldn't even dare to move as he spun them and dipped her. His gentle hands held her steady and she looked up to see him bathed in moonlight staring down at her with an emotion she had never seen before. Without her knowledge her heart started thumping wildly in her chest. "**_Wow…."_** She thought amazed.

**_You and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do and nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>**

Everything was silent for a moment and before either knew what was happening, they were leaning closer to each other, hearts fluttering as they got close enough to feel each other's breath.

**_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<em>**

The music stopped and both froze as the spell was broken, and they just looked at each other, a hairsbreadth away before Natasha pulled away and Tony took a step back, both completely stunned at the turn of events, neither knowing what just happened.

"Thank you Tony…. That was…. Um….. I'm going to go back to the house. See you in the morning." Natasha choked out. Then without another glance she rushed away, only one person in her thoughts, and this time, it wasn't Clint.

**I let my romantic side loose on this one you guys, I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. From Rikki

Hey Everyone, its me Rikki. A dedicated reviewer and friend of mine just asked me if I could help her out. Her and a friend of hers started a blog, debating different topics, like The Walking Dead for their first video. So I'll make you a deal, the more subscribers and comments they get on their blog, the quicker and more of my stories I'll update this week! Only lasts this week! Link in my bio!


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha's eyes traced the ground far below for a long time before she finally sighed in frustration. Fury had called her back in for a solo mission, and while Tony had told her he understood, and that he'd be fine, she still couldn't shake the nagging worry in her gut. She hated to admit that she wasn't as quite as detached from this as she had planned on being originally, but she hated that there wasn't going to be anyone there to watch out and worry over Tony for the next few days even more. He was her friend, and with everything he had been going through lately, where she needed to be was by his side, helping him work through it.

Instead, she was sitting on Tony's jet, pissed off and worried. Stupid freaking Fury.

Bored and thoughtful, Natasha carefully pulled out the wedding ring Tony had gotten for Pepper, and looked at it sadly. She had seen it out of the corner of her eye on her way out of the house, and couldn't resist picking it up. Tony had said she could keep it, but she had no idea what she'd do with it, only that she couldn't let it just be lost.

Natasha turned it around, examining it and trying to repress her awe. The ring was very beautiful. It was golden, cut to look like instead of one loop it would be two, but just curved downward into an intricate heart, a breathtaking diamond in the center of it. It was an amazing ring, and Natasha couldn't stop herself from admiring it, until she saw the delicate engraving in the inside flat of the rings surface.

~_Proof Tony Stark has a heart, and that it forever belongs to Virginia Potts. ~_

Natasha scowled at the now cruel writing of the once beautiful promise of love and shoved it into a small pocket in her uniform angrily. None of this had been fair on anyone. Breaking up with Clint was her own choice to live with, but she had never expected it to have any effect in Tony and Pepper's relationship. She didn't know if it was for the best or not. If Pepper and Tony had gotten together, Pepper's feelings for Clint could have developed later down the line and broken Tony completely. They could have married and then Pepper discover she was unhappy. Or, the feelings might have never developed at all. Natasha had no way of truly knowing, but she couldn't help wondering if by trying to make the best decision for her life, she'd unintentionally destroyed Tony's.

…..

Clint trudged through the SHEILD hallways, Pepper on his tail and irritation etched into all his features. Today was supposed to be the day he was cleared for active duty, thank god. He needed to get his mind of all the drama going down. Pepper wanted to grill Fury on Tony's location, but Clint highly doubted that even if he did know, the director would tell. That though only served to stress him out more.

"You think he will say anything?" Pepper whispered nervously next to him, gripping his arm tightly. Clint glanced at her and saw her biting her lip and looking around, like Tony and Natasha were magically going to materialize. Her bright blue eyes held that guilty gleam that hadn't left her eyes since Tony left, and it just about broke his heart all over again.

Clint pulled her in close and she sighed, leaning into his touch. He brushed a kiss against the top of her head and then tapped her chin until he could look into her eyes, as his other hand swept soothing fingers through her hair. He smiled gently at her and this time leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I don't know if he'll say anything Pepper, but it can't hurt to try right? Just breathe. Everything will work out, you'll she." Pepper smiled weakly at him and planted a kiss gently on his lips. "I love you." She whispered.

Clint smiled brightly and opened his mouth to respond in kind, when out of the corner of his eye a flash of red drew his attention. His head whipped around to face it and his breath caught when he saw a woman dressed in all black, with short red curls slipping out of Fury's office. He heard Pepper's breath caught as well and they both knew who it had to be.

"N-Natasha?" Clint called warily, his voice coming out shakier than he meant it to. The woman froze at the sound of his voice, tension coiled in her back, and only after years of watching that back did he know she was trying to decide if she should take off or face them. After a few stretched moments of silent tension that Clint swore could have been hours, she turned around, confronting Clint with a different set of familiar blue eyes.

Those blue eyes regarded him with anger, mistrust, and betrayal. They regarded him as she would a stranger who pissed her off and Clint couldn't help the sharp sting of pain it brought. He knew she was probably angry that he hadn't told her about him and Pepper when they use to tell each other everything, but he didn't know how! She had broken it off anyway and for god's sake how do you go to an ex and explain to them you're in love with your best friend's finance?

Natasha's wary gaze shifted from him onto Pepper until she finally gave them a crisp nod. "Clint. Pepper." There wasn't even a beat of siclence before Pepper was breaking free of Clint's hold and across the distance, hugging Natasha feircly. "OH my god, oh my god Natasha where have you been!? Where's Tony!? Is he alright!?" Natasha stepped back out of Pepper's hold, glaring at her and Clint, some of that hidden anger he saw earlier bubbling up to flash menacingly in her eyes. "He's somewhere you'll now never see. You need to stop looking for him. He has to hide from you in the place that hurts him more than you can grasp, and no, okay he's not. How could you think he would be? I'm trying not to be mad at you, but you need to leave him alone and stop rubbing salt in his wounds. You made your choice, now deal with the consequences." The spy's words were harsh, and Clint couldn't help but to be taken aback. It had been on a long time since he had been on the receiving end of that tone.

Pepper took a step back, tears in her eyes, and Clint growled, his protective instincts taking over his hurt ones. He stepped in front of Natasha and looked her in the eye, their hard glares battling for dominance. Without breaking eye contact he tried to reason with her. "Natasha, back off. She still cares about him, we both do! We have every right to want to know if he's alright and where he is!" Natasha's eyebrow went up and her mouth curved in a cruel smile that left a sinking feeling in his gut. "You have a right Clint? Tony planned on a happy life with Pepper. He cared more for her than anything and everything. You want to know where he is? He's at a house in the mountains specially designed for Pepper. Her favorite colors, her style, favorite things, window seats, everything she loves. Why? Because of this!-"

Natasha pulled Tony's ring out of her pocket and threw it at Pepper's feet, her indifference gone and now boiling down into cold anger. Pepper gasped and stepped back, and Clint turned his attention away from Natasha for a moment and then froze, horrified and transfixed on the glittering ring lying on the ground. His mind went into overload trying to decipher what Natasha was telling them when she grabbed his collar and forced him to look her in the eye, so full of emotion it scared him.

"I'm doing my very best not to be angry with you. Really, I am. But I don't care if you meant to hurt him or not, that's what happened. He has given us everything he can and now he has nothing. You talk about rights Clint?! Our FRIEND has a right to be happy. A right to heal in his own time, in his own way, not on your terms. If anything happens that you need to know, I'll tell you. Other than that, I expect you to leave him alone until he's ready. IF you don't, and if you upset him, I WILL hunt you down." With that she released Clint, pushing him back towards Pepper and turning briskly away. She paused for a moment, and whispered over her shoulder at them, her voiced sad and bitter, but sincere.

"I do wish you both real happiness. I hope you have found it in each other."

With that she strode gracefully down the corridor, leaving the other two staring at the cruelly beautiful ring, and her words echoing hauntingly through their minds.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Tears bubbled up in his eyes and he gasped, burying his head in his hands.

"Tony?!" He heard a familiar voice call to him and he looked up through blurry eyes to see Natasha looming over him, concern sweeping her features as she gazed upon the genius' distressed features.

"Tony, are you alright? Tony?" She said gently, her voice soothing as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and wiped the tears from his eyes as she lowered his head back down onto the pillow. His breathing began to slow and she continued to murmur soothing nonsense to him until it evened out. Once she knew he had calmed down Natasha tapped his chin so he would meet her eyes.

He did, reluctantly, his eyes meeting her gentle gaze. "You're having night terrors again Tony? " He nodded, still too shaken to speak. That particular terror had been intense. He closed his eyes and hid his face in the pillow to compose himself a bit and took comfort in the warm Natasha was projecting and her gentle fingers running through his hair.

Natasha clicked her tongue in distaste and hesitated for only a moment before she kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers, settling in next to Tony and resuming stroking his hair. Tony looked up at her with startled eyes as she pulled him close to her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Shhh Tony. Sleep now. Just sleep." She began to hum, and after a few moments she felt Tony relax into her, and then eventually his breathing slowed into sleep. Natasha continued to hold him close and without thinking about it kissed him gently on the top of the head.

She had known right after that encounter with Clint and Pepper that something was starting between her and Tony. It was just a small spark, and she wasn't sure if it was going to fizz out into strong friendship, or grow stronger. She wasn't sure which she preferred to be honest. She cared about Tony, he was her friend and she would be devastated if anything happened to him, but they had never had that instant click that she had with Clint.

She knew Tony was feeling it too, but it would be better for both of them to go slow, to insure neither of them was simply rebounding. They were too good of friends to let something so trivial come between them. Natasha continued to stroke Tony's hair as she let herself be lost in thought, and she felt her eyes begin to droop. It had been a long flight, and she was tired. It was just pure instinct that had her stop to check on Tony before heading back into her own room, and god was she glad she had. Obviously this drama with Pepper was dusting off the cobwebs of some of Tony's darker memories; Tony had suffered from PTSD for a long time, but never wanted to get help with it. She can imagine all the stress was digging up some of his deeper issues. Sometimes she would have a bad mission and end up dreaming of things that happened years ago.

As she laid there she wondered how often Pepper sat up with Tony on nights like these, easing him back from the past and back into her arms. She had done it for Clint, but Natasha was always careful enough to never let Clint hear her wake up, and she had a feeling Tony did the same. He was always saying how he hated to worry Pepper, so it wasn't a far jump he would shield her from the terror of his life as much as possible.

_He wouldn't need to shield me._

She startled a bit at that thought, and the underlying emotion there. Maybe this was going a bit fast, maybe she should leave….

Suddenly Tony whimpered and Natasha swept that thought from her mind. She wasn't leaving Tony, there was no way. As Tony settled down Natasha stopped to stare at the genius, and marveled at how young he looked in his sleep.

Slowly but surely Natasha felt sleep's claws grasp her, and her eyes fluttered shut. Her arms wound themselves around the genius protectively as she surrendered herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha awoke slowly, her mind pleasantly purring at the heat she was surrounded in. It took her a second to rethink that and her eyes shot open to see she was lying in bed with Tony Stark in her arms.

His expression was relaxed, his lips for once not turned up in a smirk or down in a scowl, just a content, small smile. His browns locks were falling gently around his face, slightly curled in their natural state, looking almost boyish compared to Tony's usually styled look. His goatee had grown out a bit, and he looked a little unkempt. None of the intense stress of the last couple of weeks shown on his face, and she could almost convince herself, looking at him, that he had never known hardship. Suddenly her mind flashed back to the night of their picnic before her mission, the way they moved so easily together, how vulnerable his expression had been. She remembered the striking look of awe shining in his eyes as he watched her, and her breath catches as the memory. That night was…something. Something she wasn't ready for yet…..but defiantly not ready to give up on yet either.

Tony curled deeper into her arms, and her thoughts focused back on the present. The present, where Tony Stark was completely at peace, sleeping in the arms of one of the world's deadliest assassins, completely at her mercy. He trusted Natasha enough to leave himself completely vulnerable around her.

The gravity of that hit her hard and she reflexively tightens her hold enough to wake him, his chocolate brown eyes blinking up at her sleepily, all his guards still down.

_"__Damn he's beautiful."_ She thought, surprising herself. Her heart beat a little faster and it didn't help that he smiled up at her as she thought this, adorably pliant and groggy. "Tasha? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" He yawned and she yawned in echo of his, even though she wasn't tired.

"I finished early." She said cryptically, not completely lying. She had finished early, but it was because she rushed through the entire mission in order to get back to Tony, not because it went faster than she expected. She did not want to tell him that however, and since he accepted her answer without question, she doesn't have to.

"That's awesome. Um… thanks. For last night." He said awkwardly, blushing and it took all her willpower not to laugh at the picture that made. He really was such a kid sometimes; it occasionally caught her off guard that he can openly be so open and vulnerable without it being a pretext. At least around her he could. Natasha didn't really run into a lot of people who let their guards down around her, even Clint.

She knew Clint trusted her with his life, but even he still threw his walls up when she came around sometimes, and while she knew it was probably more out of instinct than direct distrust of her, it still hurt. She loved him, and would never betray him, he had known that. Yet still when it came to their relationship, things didn't always come so easy.

"Let's get out of the house today. Go do something." She said suddenly, shocking herself, and Tony.

He gave her a confused look, a little more awareness creeping into his eyes.

"O-Okay? There's a um, town not that far from here, very quant, we could uh- have lunch? Maybe window shop?" His stuttered adorably and Natasha smiled brightly. That would be perfect; a small town up here, even Tony would probably go unrecognized. They could just be average people for a day out on the town.

"That sounds amazing Tony. " She said truthfully, and gently pulled herself out from under him. "I'm going to go get ready; you hurry up and get in the shower I want to go as soon as possible." She orders, then without letting herself think it through too much, places a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

She leaves too quickly to see Tony's shocked expression, as his fingertips ghost over where her lips had just touched.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys, I'm sorry my fics have been slow, I've been really caught up in classes and writing a new original story.

198517715-the-space-squad-meet-and-greet

There's the link if you want to read it, I'm just now putting some up. I will try and update soon, but please don't expect regular updates on anything because my schedule is too sporadic. Sorry guys.


End file.
